Compromises
by acaudill0068
Summary: Puck wants to know why Rachel keeps giving Lauren candy.  Rated T for language and sexual references.  Puckleberry one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This idea popped into my head last night and I just had to write it down.

* * *

><p>Puck was waiting for Lauren to come out of the bathroom when he saw Berry trying to maneuver through the hallway. She was having a hard time shoving through the thick crowd. She finally made it to her locker but not before some hockey player shouldered his way past her, making her bag fall from her shoulder and spill across the hallway floor. Of course, everyone just kept walking on past her, not even attempting to help her.<p>

She sighed and dropped to her knees, trying to gather her things quickly before anyone could step on them.

"You okay?" Puck asked, kneeling down to scoop her belongings up and she stood up, taking them from his hand and shoving them back into her bag.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "He must not have seen me."

"Right." Puck knelt again and before she could stop him he was picking up the large box of Cadbury eggs. "You don't eat these." He stated.

"Yes, I do." She pulled the box of candy from his hands and tucked it under her arm. "They're very… good."

"They aren't vegan, Berry. They aren't yours." He rolled his eyes and she huffed.

"Leave it alone, Noah." She brushed past him, quickly spinning in her combination and opening her locker. "On the rare occasion I enjoy a little treat. Is that so wrong?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You. Don't. Eat. These. I know because I tried to get these for you when we were dating last year and you lectured me for an hour on the tortured animals that went into making some damn chocolate. I totally thought you were over reacting, by the way."

"I was not over reacting." She glared at him and then took a breath. "Besides, it's none of your business who the candy is for." She shut her locker just as Lauren walked up.

"You got the stuff, Berry." Lauren asked.

"Yes, I do." Rachel glanced over at Puck and then locked eyes with Lauren. "But you remember the conditions, right? You have to hold up your end of the deal."

Lauren frowned and looked at Puck but then nodded. "Hand it over, Berry."

"Alright then, as long as you promise to—" Rachel held out the box of Cadbury eggs and Lauren ripped them from her hands, cutting her off.

"Thanks, Treasure Trail." Lauren smirked. "You make great compromises." Rachel raised her eyebrows and Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on, Puck. You're taking me back to my house." Rachel cleared her throat. Lauren sighed and started to lead Puck off. "And maybe I'll let you motorboat the twins when we get to my bedroom."

"Hells yeah." Puck grinned, completely forgetting about Rachel, who was staring after him.

Rachel shook her head in disgust but then smiled. At least her plan was working. Now she just had to go stock up on boxes of candy while it was on sale. She frowned slightly when she realized she'd have to find a good hiding spot so her dad wouldn't find them. Oh, well. It was worth it. She watched Puck and Lauren make their way out of the school before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>The smile of Puck's face the next day at school made Rachel beam. She walked straight up to Lauren and handed her another box of candy.<p>

"What's this for?" Lauren asked. "I'm not supposed to receive payment until the end of the week."

"I know." Rachel nodded, avoiding Noah's gaze, who was standing to the left of Lauren. "You're doing such a good job that I just thought I'd give you an advance. This won't be a regular thing but it's just to remind you to keep up the good work."

"Right." Lauren drawled the word out. "About that… I don't think this is such a great idea, Berry."

Rachel blanched. "But you promised. We had a deal, Zizes. You signed a contract." She crossed her arms. "You can't back out now. My dad is a lawyer. The paper you signed is legally binding."

"Shit." Lauren frowned. "I forgot about that."

"Alright then." Rachel nodded curtly. "Then you know what you have to do." She turned to walk off but then looked Lauren up and down. "Just remember that I am watching. You better not pull anything suspicious, Zizes."

Rachel marched off and Puck furrowed her brow. "What's with all the chocolate Berry keeps giving you?" He asked as Lauren chewed on the caramel in her mouth.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Lauren shrugged. "Now go get me a slushie." She paused and then sighed loudly. "Please."

"…Okay." He walked off, going to get what Lauren requested. And she actually said 'please'. When did that start happening?

* * *

><p>Puck grew suspicious over the next few weeks. He kept catching Rachel passing Lauren candy and it was getting weird. Lauren was being oddly nice. He tried to ask Lauren about it but she always avoided the question and suggested he get a few extra minutes of boob time. He always dropped the subject then.<p>

He'd ask Rachel what was up but she was blatantly ignoring him. He didn't like it so he finally cornered Lauren one afternoon when they were at her house and demanded that she tell him what was going on between her and Berry.

"It's nothing." Lauren shrugged.

"Bull." Puck narrowed his eyes. "I want to know what's going on."

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "Berry confronted me one afternoon a few weeks ago. She kept saying something about my bad attitude and how I wasn't being a good girlfriend to you."

"What's that got to do with the candy?" He asked.

"It's a compromise…" Lauren began.

* * *

><p>Rachel furrowed her brow when she heard the pounding on her front door. Her father's weren't home so she had no idea who could be at her house this late. Granted it was only seven o'clock but still. It's <em>late<em>.

"You're bribing Lauren." Rachel barely had the door open before Puck was spewing words at her. "What the hell is that, Berry?"

"It was not a bribe." Rachel crossed her arms. "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Lauren told me all about your compromise." Puck shoved past her into the house and she sighed before locking the front door behind him.

"It's not that big of a deal, Noah." She rolled her eyes. "People compromise all of the time. It was simply an agreement between the two of us."

"She's nice to me and you give her chocolates?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Essentially." She shrugged. "I thought it was a great compromise. She's horrible to you, Noah. She's always insulting you and being rather mean. I just thought that since you like her so much I should at least try to get her to be a little nicer."

"Maybe I liked how she treated me."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "I thought you had learned your lesson with Quinn. Lauren is a terrible girlfriend to you. Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

"I still don't understand why you think you have the right to even do something like this."

"It was for your own good. I knew you wouldn't listen if I told you that you should break up with her so I did the next best thing. They do it with children all of the time. If you want to alter someone's behavior then you offer them a reward." She shrugged. "I told her that if she was nicer to you then I would give her a box of candy every week. She accepted."

"This is fucked up, Berry." Puck shook his head.

"I was just trying to help her be a better girlfriend." She said quietly.

"Ex-girlfriend." He corrected and her eyes snapped up to his. He shrugged innocently. "I didn't want a girlfriend that was only nice to me because she was getting candy."

"You broke up with her?" Rachel asked and he nodded.

"I have my own compromise for you, Berry." Puck stepped towards her and she backed up against the wall.

"And what would that be?" She forced her voice to remain calm even though her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest when his fingers slid down her arms and then rested on her hips.

"I had to ask myself why you would care so much if Lauren was a bitch to me. That's when I realized that you care… about me." He smirked and his lips dipped down to brush against hers and he swore he heard her whimper. "So I think we should compromise. You get my hot body pressed all up against yours whenever you want and I get free tutoring. My mom's been on my case about bringing up my grades."

"I tutor you?" She asked, trying to clear her head from the thoughts that were swimming around.

"Yep." His lips moved against hers for a few seconds and then he pulled away. "And I get some boob action."

"Now it's starting to sound like you're getting the better end of the deal here." She whispered, finally gaining back her brain function.

"Believe me, Berry. You won't be thinking that when you feel what I can do with my fingers." He smirked when she shuddered. "And my mouth."

"Noah." She whimpered.

"So we got a deal or not?" He asked.

"I…" She couldn't form the right words so she just nodded instead.

"I say we head upstairs and get started on this compromise." He smirked and pulled her up the stairs.

She didn't have any objections, especially when he showed her exactly what he could do with his mouth. This compromise with Noah was definitely better than the one she had with Lauren. _Way better._

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Reviews?<p> 


End file.
